Sburb High
by Demonicangel099
Summary: This is a humanstuck, highschoolstuck fanfiction. I don't really know how to explain it, other than... it's weird. Rated M for death and smut,
1. Chapter I: John

John Egbert was rudely awoken from a rather nice dream by his blaring alarm clock. John lazily hit the snooze button on the clock and reached for his glasses. When he put on his thin rimmed square glasses he checked his phone. His friends Karkat and Dave had tried messaging him in the middle of the night. John obviously opened the text from Dave first:

Yo, me, kanaya and rose are ditching class tomorrow. you wanna join us?

From: Dave

October, 12, 2012

11:36 P.M

John replies with a "sure" and he puts his phone down and crawls out of bed. John stretches and yawns unnecessarily loud before walking over to and opening his underwear drawer and pulling out a pair of blue boxers. He takes off the ones he wore last night and attempts to throw them in the dirty clothes hamper across the room, it hits the wall and lands beside the basket instead. John sighs in disappointment and puts on the pair of underwear he got out of the drawers.

John walks over to his closet and opens the door that is covered in posters of his favorite movie, _Con Air_. John searches around his closet for an outfit for five minutes, until he finally decides on a plain white t-shirt with a jacket on with blue jeans. John walks back to his drawers and gets a pair of socks before walking out of his bedroom.

John heads down the stairs into the living room and sits on the couch, starting to put his socks on. He can hear his father in the kitchen baking something, John puts on his last sock and walks into the kitchen and sees his dad setting a plate of eggs on the table for him.

"Hey Dad." says John as he sits down in front of the eggs,

"Hello," says John's Dad as he puts his white hat and begins to put on his coat, "I'm going to work, I'll text you in a while. I love you son and I am so proud of you."

John smiled and replied, "I love you too, Dad."

John's Dad walks out of the kitchen and out the front door. John finishes off his eggs and puts the plates in the sink. John puts his hand in his pocket, looking for his phone to see if Dave replied to him, remembering that he left his phone on his bed, he runs up to his bedroom and grabs it.

Dave replied with a 'kk'. John realizes he still hasn't read the text from Karkat. John opens it and it says"

Sit with me on the bus tomorrow. Fuckass.

From: Karkat

October, 12, 2012

11:08 P.M

John doesn't reply to Karkat, instead he slides his phone in his pocket and grabs his backpack, which he also forgot and heads down the stairs.

**and that was the first chapter. Tell me what you think please!**


	2. Chapter II: John

John sat at the bus stop, waiting for the school bus to get there. He began to kick a small rock around while he waited. After a while of kicking the rock, the sound of his bus could be heard approaching. John gave the rock one last hard kick into the road. The bus came to a halt in front of him and he climbed on. John ignored the bus driver as he said "good morning". John looked for Karkat, he noticed a guy wearing a black sweater with earbuds in nodding his head to a beat while drawing something. John smiled and jumped into the seat next to him.

"'Terezi'," John said reading the paper aloud, "Why did you draw hearts around her name? Do you like Terezi, Karkat?"

Karkat takes his earbuds out and turns red, "Give. That. Back. Asshole!" The short male tries to reach for the notebook he was drawing in.

"Answer my question Karkat! Do you like Terezi?" says John, effortlessly keeping the book out of Karkat's grasp.

After a few more minutes of Joh keeping the book from Karkat"Alright! FINE! I LIKE TEREZI! Now give me back the God damn book!" says Karkat.

John gives Karkat the book with a smirk on his face. "Hehe."

"What the fuck are you over there grinning and smirking about?" says Karkat, noticing John's expression.

"Look who's staring at you three seats up." John says, full on smiling now.

"What the-" Karkat's expression goes cold and then he ducks down quickly. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Why the fuck would you do that John?"

"I swear, I did not know she was on the bus!" says John looking down at the hiding Karkat. "Why don't you ask her out? For all you know, she likes you too."

"Shut the fuck up, John." says Karkat, putting his earbuds back in and burying his face in his hands.

The rest of the ride to the school was silent, well it was silent in John's seat. Karkat did not speak a word to John. When they actually got to the school John tapped Karkat, with his face still buried in his hands. on the back of the head. karkat looked up and realized people were unloading from the bus, he grabs his things and quickly and moves past John.

John just gets up with his backpack on his shoulder and walks towards the front of the bus and steps off and into the school.

_**I'm sorry the chapters are short, the first one was short because it was the first chapter and this one is because I want to change wait character I'm following. I'll try to make the next one longer! **_


	3. Chapter III: John

John stepped off the bus and looked around for Dave. His heart races when he sees a blonde male with round shades on, ironically strutting towards him. John smiles as he gets closer. "Sup', Egbert?"

"Nothing much, what about you?" says John, trying not to smile like a fool in front of Dave.

"Nothing much," Dave looks at John, "you still up for ditching?"

"Yes. Where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking my place. Dirk's not gonna be home till' late tonight." says Dave, sliding his hands into his ironically red jacket pocket.

John smiles and thinks about being alone with Dave until he remembers Rose and Kanaya, "What about Rose and Kanaya?"

Dave sighs and answers. "They couldn't they had some bullshit test or something like that to do."

"Oh," John tries to hide the excitement in his voice as Dave tells him.

"Yeah, we should probably get going before teachers come out here." says Dave, walking around John and towards the road leading away from the school.

John eagerly follows Dave, walking with that "cool kid" strut. John usually found Dave's "cool kid" act annoying, but he loved how he strutted. John, walking behind Dave, tried not to stare at the nice ass that belonged to the male walking in front of him. John gave into the temptation and he glimpsed at the ass before returning his attention to Dave to ask him a question, "Dave, how long will it take us to get from your house from here?"

Dave shrugs, "I don't know, ten minutes at the most."

John follows Dave to his apartment, he lives in a pretty quiet neighborhood, the only sound that can be heard is the fall breeze shaking the branches. Dave turns around so he is facing John, "there are some weird people in my apartment complex, that one Nitram kid lives here with his brother."

"I kind of like Tavros, he's not that bad once you actually talk to him." says John, shrugging.

"He cannot rap worth shit." says Dave, turning around to face his apartment building.

"You rapped with Tavros?" asks John, chuckling at the thought.

"Yeah, I thought he would be good at it." says Dave walking into the building's lobby with John not far behind him.

"Well, maybe you guys rap about different things." says John, looking around the lobby as he enters.

"I don't know." replies Dave, walking up the nearby stairs.

John continues to follow Dave up a couple flights of stairs until Dave stops walking.

"I think Jade's cousin, Jake is moving on my floor." says Dave, walking down a the hallway, doors on both sides of him.

"Jake English?" asks John, recalling the name from somewhere.

"I don't know." says Dave turning to face the door on his left.

Dave searches his pocket for a minute until he pulls out a small silver key. He puts the key in the door and unlocks it.

Dave's apartment is very large, a couch ten feet away from the door and in front of it, a flat screen television resting on a table with magazines on it. Dave enters the apartment, leaning against the door so the other male can come in. "Just sit your bag somewhere and have a seat on the couch."

John pulls the straps of his backpack off his shoulders, and gently lays it on the floor beside the door. John walks over to the couch and plops down onto it. "Egbert, you want something to drink."

John, realizing he is pretty thirsty from the walk, accepts Dave's offer, "Sure, thanks."

Dave says, "Okay, you are getting apple juice.", as he enters the kitchen.

"Fair enough." says John, looking at the pictures on the wall. There is one of Dave with Dirk, who wears shades like Dave, but his are triangular and pointy. John turns around to look at the wall behind him and jumps in surprise as he sees a puppet wearing a blue shirt with long orange sleeves, his shirt reads, "Lil' Cal". The puppet has a creepy smiling facial expression.

"Hey Lil' Cal." says Dave emerging from the kitchen with two glasses filled with apple juice.

"That puppet is really creepy, Dave." says John, turning around to face Dave.

"Tell that to Dirk. He loves him."" says Dave.

"The fact that you are calling it a 'him' is pretty creepy in itself." replies John, taking a glass of the apple juice Dave is offering.

"Well John, I don't want to be rude, I have manners." says Dave, taking a drink of the apple juice.

"Haha." says John, taking a drink out of his glass.

Dave sits down next to John, sitting his glass on the coffee table in front of them.

John does the same after taking another drink, "What are we going to do?"

Dave looks at John, "I dunno, we can go and chill-" Dave is interrupted by John clashing their lips together in a deep kiss.

**Thank you for reading! Reviews? I'll change up the the POV in the next chapter, I thought I'd just do this first.**


End file.
